


On Holiday

by TheTopazKittyCat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff, M/M, Pride Parade, SO MUCH FLUFF, going on holiday, pride SF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTopazKittyCat/pseuds/TheTopazKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock go on holiday to San Francisco California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> As a Bay Area kid I pretty much only know this amusement park and Great America I would have done something in England but I don't know squat about them sorry  
> Anyways I was at the boardwalk and I came up with this lil ball of fluff so yea  
> Hope you enjoy!!!

John watched as Sherlock eyed his surroundings with suspicion.  
"An amusement park? Really John, you are a hopeless romantic."  
The two had gone on holiday to California ( Sherlock had only gone after John had reminded him that he would get no action for weeks and he had grudgingly accepted.)  
He had decided that there first adventure out would be the amusement park (Specifically, the beach Boardwalk, which was the second closest but had the cheapest tickets.) He knew that Sherlock and his adrenaline powered ways would love the rides.  
John smiled sideways at Sherlock.  
"It will give you the thrill of the chase without the chase."  
Sherlock smiled at John, the corners of his eyes crinkling. John loved watching him smile.  
They entered the park and the noise, smells, and all around chaos of the scene hit them.  
The sun beat down on them and hundreds of people before them, the scents of food and the ocean filling there lungs.  
Sherlock looked a little stunned at the sheer amount of people. John was worried for a second- Sherlock sometimes got overwhelmed in large crowds- but Sherlock quickly got over it and smiled. John reached for Sherlock's hand and they entered the park. They had entered near the pirate ship and a roller coaster called the Undertow. Sherlock tried to appear unexcited, but John could make out the childish glee behind his eyes. They made there way over to the Undertow, and as they road Sherlock kept his face carefully emotionless. After a couple rides, however, adrenaline was coursing through him and he smiled and laughed along to the rides.  
The only incident of note was on the rock-o-planes, when Sherlock unexpectedly kissed John. This was all well and good except John knew Sherlock must be up to something.  
John opened his eyes to see Sherlock's hand on the handle to lock the car. John broke the kiss to say something but it was too late. Sherlock locked the car and that sent them spinning out of control. John screamed a little bit, and he would later blame instinct.  
They settled into the car after a long day, and talked about there favorite rides. Sherlock liked the Fire Ball, a large contraption that spun you while moving like a pendulum, and John liked the Undertow.  
"Do you know the best part of it, Sherlock?" John said after a while.  
"The best part was that I was with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Pride Parade in San Francisco!! That should be up within the next few days. Hope you liked it!!


End file.
